Roller Coaster
by Gothicthundra
Summary: BV.. After Bulma breaks up with Yamcha, she seeks someone to talk with and Vegeta's just the man. So she makes a deal with him 1 day with her and GR gets an upgrade, but will it turn into something more as the day drawls on. D


Everyone's tried to make a Vegeta & Bulma get together story, so I thought I'd give it a try.

**Roller Coaster**

* * *

Vegeta was working in the gravity room as usual when the power went out in it. He wasn't prepared for the sudden change and lost balance. He got up and stomped out towards the house, only to walk directly past the person he planned on consulting. He turned around and glared at her.

"Women, why is the machine shut down, I didn't break it this time." said Vegeta focusing on the words 'this time.'

"You need a break." said Bulma calmly, "Your over working yourself."

"I do not need a break, I need to train!" he yelled.

"One day is not going to do any harm." she was cut off.

"One day could be all it takes between myself and becoming a super saiyan." he yelled, "Now turn the machine back on!"

"I will, when we get back." she said walking off.

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Fine, stand around the house all day." said Bulma, as she smirked and walked off.

"WOMEN! Come back here!" he yelled.

"I'll make a deal with you Vegeta, if you come and hang out with me today, after taking a shower, I will have my father increase the gravity room 400 more g's." said Bulma, calmly.

"Fine, but I will not wear pink." he growled angrily.

"Okay. . . oh and Vegeta, do you know how to swim?" asked Bulma.

"Of course I know how to swim!" he yelled as he walked off to go take a shower.

Bulma sat on the porch waiting calmly. Her break up with Yamcha had been on her mind for a few days now and she figured maybe a day out of the house would do some good. However, she didn't want to go out alone and know one else was able to, not even Chi Chi. So why not Vegeta, he had been training non-stop and even Piccolo had taken a break. Bulma heard Vegeta walking towards the porch. He was dressed in a gray sweat shirt, a pair of black short, and shoes. He was not happy.

"First pink, now this!" he said angrily.

"I could get a pink sweatshirt that says 'Cutie!' on it if you'd like." said Bulma with a cocky grin.

"If you insist on forcing me to do something, lets go." he said angrily.

Bulma got in her convertible waiting for Vegeta, only to have him still standing there. Bulma looked at his for a moment and realized he wanted to fly. She sighed and turned on the vehicle and headed towards the beach. As they arrived a few minutes later, Vegeta landed next to the car at the exact moment she hit the door,

**BAM!**

"Oww, women!" yelled Vegeta in a low growl as he rubbed his knee.

"Geesh Vegeta, watch where your going" said Bulma.

Vegeta calmly leaned against the car as Bulma walked off towards the beach. She was half way there and making a complete fool of herself as she 'talked' to where Vegeta was. She noticed some people glancing at her weird and she turned around to see Vegeta looking at the clouds.

"Vegeta, are you coming?" asked Bulma as she stopped.

"I'm here am I not! I am not following you around like some sort of puppy." said Vegeta, keeping his pose against the car.

"Come on, don't you want to go swimming, you know. . . its a nice workout." said Bulma, trying to convince Vegeta to join her.

"I'll pass." he said staring off into the clouds.

"I brought a lot of food my mom left us." said Bulma, and she saw Vegeta's eyebrow raise.

"Come on Vegeta, all you have to do is sit on a towel with me." says Bulma, making sure not to sound desperate.

"No." he said as he laid on top of the car.

"Jerk." said Bulma stomping off to set up her umbrella.

"Heh." mumbled Vegeta as he closed his eyes and started to take a nap, he woke up a second later to see Bulma standing over him, tapping her toe.

"Vegeta, your going to burn your face, put on some sun screen." said Bulma, pulling out a tube.

"Women, get a way from me with that slime." said Vegeta, getting off the car to avoid Bulma.

"Vegeta you'll burn." said Bulma, following him.

"I will not. I have been to many planets and have stayed out in there sun for hours without so much as a burn, now leave me be." said Vegeta, walking off.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when your face hurts!" yelled Bulma, stomping off in a huff.

"Whoa, look at that chick." said one guy walking by to some of the others.

"Total Babe alert." said another.

Vegeta walked off ignoring the group of men heading towards Bulma. He walked pretty far before his hunger go to him. He didn't want to go back by her to get some food, so he ignored it. He headed back though, not wanting to go by the water. He wondered around by the surf boards for a while and eventually reached the car. An hour had gone by and he was getting bored very fast. He looked towards Bulma's umbrella, but she wasn't there. He looked on the landscape, to see blue hair bouncing in a volleyball game. He was about to fly off, but suddenly it got interesting. Bulma had spiked the ball and knocked one of the guys in the water.

"Hey Vegeta!" she yelled across the beach, his amusement died, "Come over here."

"Bossy. . ." he muttered off some dark words as he sat back on the car.

"Vegeta, why don't you come and join me, I hate being the only one on my team doing an effort. The others are really bad." said Bulma, running up to Vegeta.

"... I'll pass." said Vegeta, looking away from Bulma.

"Come on, please." said Bulma.

"No." said Vegeta, looking at the water.

"Vegeta. . . are you afraid of the water?" asked Bulma.

"No. I just don't like it. It's cold and an odd color of blue green." said Vegeta, he then glanced at Bulma, her hair was the same color.

"Vegeta." she said a little stirner.

"Go away women." said Vegeta, getting ready to take off, but was stopped by Bulma's hand grabbing onto his.

"Vegeta, just one game." said Bulma.

"..fine." said Vegeta, ripping his hand from hers, and facing the other way.

"GREAT!!" said Bulma cheerfully, as she yanked him down to the beach with her.

"LET ME GO, I can walk on my own!" said Vegeta, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"Fine." said Bulma, walking off.

Vegeta had ended up playing four games, but not by choice. Bulma had kept telling them they where still playing one game. It was getting a little late, around five or six O'clock and they had decided to leave. Vegeta had chosen to ride in the car because Bulma had told him she wanted to show him something that you could only drive too. He really didn't believe her, but he had decided to humor her.

"I used to go here when I was little. It didn't work then, but the hinges where attached, so I could go on part of the old ride, but I got heavier and it got more dangerous." said Bulma, happily driving.

"You are fat." said Vegeta looking at her.

"That was uncalled for, forget it where going home." said Bulma, bringing the car to a halt

and doing a U-turn.

"Oh knock it off and show me your secret place."said Vegeta bitterly.

"No, you don't deserve to go there anymore." said Bulma angrily.

"Women, just show me." said Vegeta, growing impatient.

"My name for the last time is Bulma, and to think. . . I was going to take you some place special to me, your such a jerk Vegeta." said Bulma driving away from the area.

"Can't you just show me, for crying out load its 8 O'clock and we've been driving to your 'special' place for hours. I'm hungry." said Vegeta, getting furious.

"Why should I, as far as I'm concerned you can starve." said Bulma, pulling the car over.

"..." was Vegeta's response with some hidden words.

Bulma took it as an apology, which in reality he was using some choice words to quietly express himself, and she turned the car back the other way. After a few minutes, she took the car off road and behind a lot of trees, so that no one could see the car. Vegeta got out and walked with her impatiently.

"This better be worth it." said Vegeta in boredom, "Missing training, still hungry, this is ridiculous."

"Will you just shut up." said Bulma as they walked thru a clearing and into what looked like a metal scrap yard with no sky above, only trees.

He looked at it in annoyance. After a few minutes of staring at one place for a bit, he saw something that looked familiar. It looked like a child's rusted old roller coaster that he had seen in a picture Bulma and Yamcha had been looking at. However the thing had seen better days, it was now complete rust. There where various old rides that had apparently been forgotten.

"When I was younger, we used to have a house over on a hill not to far a way. At night when my parents and the maids where gone or asleep I would sneak out here and playing around. It wasn't much, but it helped me forget my loneliness. I could sit here for hours, especially on the roller coaster. I always liked them." said Bulma.

"That's the thing in the air that twists? Why is this one so special?" asked Vegeta, not completely listening.

"This one, because of its bars and breaks, mad me feel free. There was always a chance I'd hurt myself but that moment of freedom was worth the danger." said Bulma.

"That would make being lonely go away for you, flying?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, yeah. Of coarse it would have been better to do it with someone, but I would always imagine it." said Bulma, closing her eyes contently.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, and turned towards a broken caracell, its mirrors cracked and chipped. Bulma looked back at Vegeta as he starred in the mirror, his face blank. She glanced in his eyes and saw how she felt. . . alone. She looked the other way for a second, to feel Vegeta's presence beside her.

"Come on." said Vegeta, turning his back to her a crouching.

"What?" asked Bulma in confusion.

"Women, will you get on?" asked Vegeta/

"Okay." said Bulma, getting on his back.

She wasn't completely on when they shot off at full speed upwards. He grabbed onto her one loose leg as the ground below became a blur and they where amazingly high. She could see the cars below, so small they looked like ants. She was loosely holding onto Vegeta.

"Hold on." was all he said, before shooting like a missile and spinning.

She was laughing histaricly, and then he let her go, her happiness faded and fear set in, but before she could scream, his arms where around he waste loosely. They flew towards the city, and he let her go farther away from his body and simply held her with one arm. His arm let her waste go and grabbed her hand. An hour of flying had passed and they where back in there regular position, just gliding now. For the first time Vegeta started talking about his past. She listened calmly. As time past the two just floated in the air, still pretty far up.

"Vegeta. . . thank you." said Bulma, her arms on his shoulders along with her head.

(((((( http://www .devi antart. com/deviation/5747 0449/ )))))) put together

He grunted in reply. He looked at her and she had a strange look in her eyes. He had a questioning look on his face, she suppressed a giggle. Her eyes half closed as her face went closer to his. Her hand reached around the other side of his face. Her arms circled around and he let her legs go from under his arms and she pulled around to the front of him.

They both leaned into a kiss, Vegeta more hesitant, and he seemed confused on the kissing part. He looked as if he was trying to figure out how to do it, but Bulma beat him to the guessing game. It wasn't a fierce kiss, but a delicate kiss as the two floated. Vegeta's arms wrapped around her waist and her arms went around his neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like forever to them.

The two floated up there, filling each others lonely voids with their hearts. Bulma's head rested on his shoulder and she thought to herself in quite wonder. 'What just happened?' It too was his question. One 'Roller Coaster' ride and there world was still spinning. Would it stop? Did they even want it too?

* * *

**THE END**

Oh kami, its done. THANK YOU!!!!! Dang. Seriously review, this took a lot out of me. See I can write romances... I can also be graphic, but this is all you get for now darlings.


End file.
